Digital signs are used to display information, such as advertisements, notifications, directions, and the like, to people in the near vicinity of the sign. Unlike static billboard signs, the information displayed on a digital sign may be programmed to change over time. For example, a digital sign may be configured to display certain information one day and different information on a different day. Although the information displayed on typical digital signs may change over time, such changing of information is generally pre-defined or random such that a viewer of the digital sign has limited interaction with the information displayed.
Mobile communication devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. While the primary use for many mobile communication devices remains person-to-person communication via voice or textual technologies, modern mobile communication devices are equipped with increased processing power and data storage capability to allow such devices to perform advanced processing. For example, many modern communication devices, such as typical “smart phones,” are capable of executing specialized operating systems and associated software applications. Additionally, many modern mobile communication devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks.